Translucence
by swaggersaur
Summary: There's something about being literally two feet away from Becky's entire family that makes your adrenaline start pumping and your blood rush to your head, but there's a good chance Becky's hands roaming across your back has something to do with that. /Part of a series of (Mature/Sexual) Beckdam Oneshots


**A.N.** So, I suppose you're wondering. Translucence is the sexual counterpart to Transience. Read and Review!

* * *

**Diffuse Reflection**

* * *

You're a little nervous.

…Okay, major understatement.

You're a lotta nervous.

There's no issue with being nervous. You're _allowed_ to be, right? Breathing slowly, you try to piece together everything that led you to this moment, wearing a nice, black button up, sitting on the front steps of a ridiculously lavish house. You're not really prepared or anything. It's just that Becky Baker, your religious fanatic of a girlfriend, invited you to her house for dinner in celebration of your (early) birthday and you have no idea what you're supposed to bring. Stopping by the local grocers to bring some fruit along seemed like a smart idea at the time but the more you stare at the small plastic bag in your hand, the more you begin to doubt yourself.

Alright, so buying a single banana, a handful of cherries, and a wrapped slice of watermelon wasn't the best investment choice. The door opens and you turn around and there she is.

She's smiling at you and the sun's hitting her just right. The wind is blowing her hair across her face and she's grinning that cute grin that stretches across her face. It almost feels like you're watching an American Apparel commercial because you just want to grab her and spin her around like you're some cheesy couple from a predictable summer sales advertisement. It's a little surprising to you that she's just a high school student sometimes because you think she could easily be mistaken for a model.

Her hands wander over to you and she tucks her fingers between yours. She's walking backwards into the house and you're compelled to walk forwards. You don't even know where she's taking you but you follow, and you realize that even if she was leading you off the side of a cliff you'd follow. There's not a damn place in this universe you wouldn't follow her to.

Except maybe the bathroom. That'd get a little uncomfortable, wouldn't it?

You're knocked out of your thoughts when she releases your hands and brings hers over your eyes and continues leading you forward. Her soft giggles only elicit a grin on your own face and you wonder how much time passed, because God knows you couldn't tell.

"Don't peek, okay?"

She's giggling still and you fight the urge to grab her hands as they leave your eyes but you keep your arms by your side and your eyes shut tight. Maybe you take her a little too seriously but it's fine, because you feel her lips on yours for a quick second and it's worth it, as long as you get more by the end of the day.

"Now look!"

You open your eyes and the first thing you see is that you're in her room. It's everything you expected it to be, with white walls and pink sheets draped over her bed. There's a bible by her nightstand and a small nightlight in a corner outlet. Her table is covered in papers and books and there are posters with inspirational quotes printed over landscape pictures all over the walls. You're not exactly sure what you're supposed to look at though so you stand there smiling.

"Well?"

"Well…"

You're hoping she'll say something that'll help you locate whatever it is you're supposed to be looking at but she's not throwing you any bones.

"Look on the bed, Adam!"

Walking closer to the bed, you notice two tickets, and upon picking them up, you realize-

"No way! Dead Hand tickets? How did you get them?"

"I know how to get what I want." Becky winks.

You feel a shiver down your spine at that but you ignore it and continue on about the tickets, because you're genuinely excited, but you can feel her smirk through the back of your head and you can't shake that itch that's beginning with the rapid taps of your feet.

"You're amazing, Becky."

"You flatter me too much. Now let's get to the dining room. Mom's been setting down the food and I promise my dad won't be as… you know how he gets."

"Yeah, looking forward to that."

You're bummed out at the thought of seeing Mr. Baker again but when Becky puts her hand back in yours, you feel elation in the pit of your stomach and you feel that same weird buzz you get whenever you're touching her. Following her becomes mindless.

"_Wait_."

Whispering, you stop her just seconds away from the dining room. The corner's just two feet away and you know the moment you round that corner, you'll be in the dining room. The sounds of dishes being placed down and kitchen utensils being rinsed reaches your ears and you grin when Becky turns to you expectantly.

"What is it, Adam?"

"Quick kiss before the dinner table? You know, so we don't get the urge to in front of your dad."

"Oh please Adam. I _always_ get the urge." She smiles widely and you blush. "But sure, one for the road. Or table. Oh, you know what I mean."

She leans over and kisses you on the lips and pulls away before you can properly respond. For a second you're still and she turns around to walk around the corner, but before she can, you're reaching out. You don't know why you do it. All that processes is that she didn't kiss long enough for you to respond and that's a mistake you need to fix. She got _her_ kiss but now you need _yours_.

"Adam?"

Before she can say another word, you have her up against the wall and you're kissing her hard. For a moment, you expect her to pull away and laugh like she always does but she's responding willingly and you find yourself feeling incredibly turned on at her eager reciprocation. Your hands are on her waist and her hands are draped around your neck, but the way she leans into your touch has you wanting more.

Your mouth leaves her lips and you trail down to her neck. Finding her pulse point, you gently suck on her soft skin and you feel her breath hitch at the back of her throat.

"_Quiet_." You whisper, leaving her neck unattended for only a second to speak before focusing your attention back on the girl.

She slowly nods, eyes closed and softly groaning at every kiss you trail down.

(This can go many directions.)

There's something about being literally two feet away from Becky's entire family that makes your adrenaline start pumping and your blood rush to your head, but there's a good chance Becky's hands roaming across your back has something to do with that. Your fingers are clumsily fumbling with her jean buttons but thank the Lord you've got higher than average hand eye coordination (who said video gaming wouldn't pay off one day?) because despite your rushed movements, you soon have her pants pulled halfway down her thighs.

(So you choose to go down.)

You take to her neck again and your fingers mindlessly wander down her midriff and under the hem of her underwear, and you feel something that feels too much like need, an incredible thirst that won't let you stop, and the way your girl leans into your fingers, you know she's not complaining. She draws a raggedy breath as you settle your fingers into a steady motion, her hips slowly thrusting her warmth against your palm. You can feel her moving against you and you feel your own breath start to quicken.

"Becky? Are you still in your room? Get down here! We've been waiting for you!"

Mr. Baker's calling out from the kitchen but you can't be bothered to stop. Soft moans are building in the back of her throat and she tries to keep it back but you know by the way she's moving faster now and the way she's biting her lip white that she can't anymore, so you envelop her lips in a deep kiss and you let her moans die out in your throat. Your fingers are moving on their own accord and you've never touched a woman so _intimately_ before but you know your girlfriend and you know where to touch to make her feel good.

She leans her head against the wall and she lets you kiss her as she stiffens. Smirking into your kiss, you quicken your pace and you let her hands grab the back of your neck and pull you closer to her. She's so close, _so_ close, and you want nothing more than to take her all the way. The screech of wood against the floor and Mr. Baker's grumbling getting louder and closer should be enough warning to stop, but you can't.

"Ah- _Adam_!"

She yells a little too loudly and you know your kiss couldn't possibly have stifled that. Her entire body shudders and you feel yourself grinning widely as her cheeks turn rosy and she leans forward off the wall against you. She's a little dazed but you take the time to pull up her pants and wipe your hands on the side of your jeans (that can't be too sanitary, but Mr. Baker's _just_ around the corner and you don't think you can make up _that_ clever of an excuse).

"Are you okay, Becky?"

He steps around the corner and gives you both a concerned look.

"Everything's fine, Mr. Baker. Becky just stubbed her toe against the wall. I'll just take her to the bathroom real quick."

"Y-yeah. Hurt my foot." Becky adds in, finally lifting her head from your shoulder.

"Alright then. Why are you so red? And why is your neck so-"

"Allergic reaction, I think. Adam brought me some fruits and I guessed one of them didn't react very well with me." Becky lies through her teeth and you're a little proud.

"Okay. Well, Adam should take better care as to what goes into you. If he's really your boyfriend, he should know what you like."

"Mm, I think Adam knows what he's doing." Becky shoots you a sly smile and you feel your heart skip.

"Adam, you're saying our dinnertime grace tonight, alright?"

Her father's giving you a tight frown before turning around and heading back into the dining room and you thank God or Vishnu or Allah or whatever higher power that's out there because that was _way_ too close. Her hands wrap around yours and she pulls you to the nearest bathroom (You stand corrected. You _did_ follow her to the bathroom.) to clean up a bit and you're in a little bit of shock when she closes the door and raises an eyebrow.

"You okay, Adam?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, it's all good, I'm fine, I'm fine."

"You look a little out of it."

"I'm fine, let's just clean up."

You're not freaking out. Okay, so you're freaking out. You have a right to.

Because _holy shit_ you just fucked your girlfriend against the wall literally two steps away from her entire crazy religious family who may or may not be planning to murder you and God was probably watching the whole time and thinking of a hundred ways to convict you to an eternity in hell when you face him in Holy Angel Court or whatever judicial system he had set up there in heaven.

"Can't say I expected that." Becky murmurs, washing her face in the water as you stare out into nothing.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking things through-"

"I said I didn't expect it, not that I didn't want it."

She smiles and you feel that flutter in your stomach and that lightheaded feeling only she can bring. You hold her from behind and kiss the side of her forehead as she stares at your reflection on the mirror with a smile.

"Well, we should head to the dining room and get some dinner, okay?" She grins, opening the door.

You're following her and your eyes stay glued to her beautiful blonde hair trailing down her back to her tall but feminine frame. She's everything you've ever wanted and everything you never thought you'd have, and you feel jittery already knowing that she wants you back. Maybe today's the day. Maybe today's the day you'll tell her you love her.

Doubt clouds your mind as soon as you think that and you fear if this was a happy accident, a one-time thing that could ultimately amount to nothing. You hope it isn't but how can you know for sure? How do you know she really does want you? And how the _hell_ are you supposed to say the dinnertime grace if the only prayer you're very familiar is the reverse prayer yoga position? (Your mom thinks yoga's good for the soul and your brother buys into that kind of crap.)

She pauses for a moment in the hallway where you had her pressed up against the wall and looks back.

"And then my room for dessert."

She winks.

"Happy early birthday."

Oh good_ God_.

You _do_ exist!

Amen.

(You fucking _love_ this girl. You'll tell her tonight.)


End file.
